Guides and tips
TIPS Starting the game * Game settings - The mod built for 1936 starting scenario with historical focus and tested using the Normal settings. As with all major overhauls ironman mode isn't recommended. * Choosing a nation - Recommended nations are ... . While new to BICE, consider playing as a minor nation. Romania for Axis and Canada for Allies are both nations that can really benefit their faction from player help yet won't change the game too much if the player encounters problems. * If in doubt read the damn tool-tips. They are actually quite good, if not fear not tell us about it, the discord and forums are full of friendly and helpful people who will be happy to help. :WARNING BlackICE is not for the faint hearted. If you have no experience with Hearts of Iron IV, it is strongly recommended you play vanilla first to get a feel of the mechanics of the game, or BICE can be a little overwhelming. If your only experience with HOI4 is with vanilla, you may feel as if you are playing a whole new game; BICE adds and changes so many things. Do not expect to win a campaign on the first try. General * BICE features greatly expanded types of equipment and with it new division units, especially regarding support companies. Pay close attention to how division stats are altered and the equipment requirements. * There are many more types of equipment that influence speed. Having a unit experiencing a shortage of any of them will result in unit speed falling dramatically. This can really cause problems if you change a unit template and suddenly you have dozens of movements moving at half speed! Check carefully using tooltips for equipment, for example infantry equipment now alters speed. * Be aware of the resource costs of equipment, many of them have increased costs and many increase further with more advanced models. Having to import chromium and oil for a more modern battleship can take a lot of civilian factories. ... * In order to change your national laws, you will usually have to meet certain prerequisites. Democracies are especially limited in how they can change their conscription or economic laws. Generally speaking, you should track these prerequisites closely and advance yourself towards a war footing as quickly as possible. * Military mobilization takes time, be sure to mobilize your military if you think war is near or your military will be incredibly weakened! ... * Special factories don't build any kind of equipment. Instead, they reduce production cost of associated equipment. * 20 is the max level of bonus for each special factory type. * What you choose to build in your military factories will be highly dependent on the types of divisions you choose to recruit as you fill your army. ... * Waffen SS divisions are activated by decisions according to their historical timelines, also with their PP costs and penalties. Guides * Official Tutorial by ColonialRebel. Created with BlackICE V3.0.5a * Steam GameGuide by Crouching Lemur See Also